


Right Angle, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A Valentine's Day surprise for Scully.





	Right Angle, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: The Right Angle  
Author: OKayVal  
Author Website: <http://donnilee.tripod.com/okayval> Rating: NC-17  
Category: Story , Romance, PWP!  
Archive: Honored; just tell me where.  
Pairings: Mulder/Scully  
Spoilers: None 

Summary: A Valentine's Day surprise for Scully 

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing them for a while to let them have some fun. There's an item in the story which is also not mine but it does exist; it's trademarked and I have no intention of profiting from it nor duplicating it. 

Thanks to the Havenites for the thread that helped inspire this bit of smut; also many thanks and a box of chocolates to Tali! 

This is the first story in what has become the "Ramp Series." 

"We kiss, my heart rushes to my brain  
The blood rushes in my veins  
Fire rushes towards the sky..." 

\--Bruce Springsteen, "Candy's Room"-- 

* * *

'James Matthews' body was never recovered. There have been no further sightings of the unidentified creature that was seen in Matthews' backyard. At this time there is no evidence to suggest that Mr. Matthews was attacked or devoured by this creature, if it in fact such a creature even exists. The case remains unsolved.' 

I click 'Save' and lean back in my chair. I didn't think I'd ever finish this report. I've been trying to write something credible for the past hour, but trying to make sense of an elusive beast has taxed my writing skills to their limit. My neck aches and I try to stretch it by looking over my computer screen to see what Mulder is up to. He's leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk and his face buried in a case file. I offer a silent prayer that the word 'werewolf' does not appear anywhere in that folder. 

"Mulder, I need to print out the Matthews report." 

I rise and walk over to his desk, still trying to work out that kink in my neck. Mulder looks up from his file and watches me approach. Those emerald eyes immediately spot my discomfort, and he pats his thigh. 

"Looks like you need my magic fingers, Scully. Sit down." 

His eyes and voice are inviting. Normally I frown upon physical intimacy at work; we haven't been lovers for very long and it's still too easy for us to lose control. Right now, however, his offer is too good to pass up; my cramped muscles cry out for a massage. 

I come around to his side of the desk and perch on his left thigh. His fingers are magic; they travel along my neck, pressing and kneading in a firm rhythm that's just the right touch for my tense muscles. It's soothing and sexy; I have to be very careful here. 

"How's that, Scully? Does that feel good?" 

I squirm at the touch of his lips against my ear. I know that if I move back any further into his lap I will feel his hard-on pressed up against my ass, and that can only lead to trouble. Delicious trouble. I try to remain still. 

A sudden knock at the door startles both of us and I launch myself off of his leg. "Shit," says Mulder in a voice that confirms I was right about that hard-on. I turn around and see that he's pulled his chair to the desk so that the evidence is now hidden. I straighten my skirt and turn back to the door. 

"Come in," I say. The door opens and a young man enters. 

"I'm from the mailroom. Is this Agent Mulder's office?" 

"Yes. I'm Agent Mulder." 

"This is for you, sir," the kid says, shoving a large brown carton through the doorway. He looks around nervously, then quickly slips back out the door. He must be new; someone probably told him the Spookys would get him if he stayed down here too long. 

Mulder gets up from his desk and walks over to the box. There's no bulge in his pants now and I'm disappointed, but I snap out of my lustful thoughts when it suddenly occurs to me that we're lucky it wasn't Skinner who interrupted us; he rarely knocks. 

"What's in the box?" I peer over Mulder's shoulder, trying to read the label. The return address means nothing to me but Mulder is pleased. 

"It's a surprise, Scully. But I can't open it now." 

"Why not?" 

"Well, as much as I would love to show it to you right now, this is neither the time nor place. You will have to wait until tomorrow night." 

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Did Mulder get me a present? I'm astounded, both by the gesture and the size of the box. What the hell could be so large? 

"That's for me? What is it?" 

"It's for both of us, but I'm not going to spoil the surprise. You'll just have to be patient." 

That's funny coming from Mulder; I don't think he knows the meaning of the word 'patience'. I consider trying to weasel the secret out of him by finishing what we'd started earlier, but the phone rings and he walks back to his desk to answer it before I can pounce on him. 

I don't get another chance to interrogate Mulder about the mystery box; our day kicks into high gear and before I realize it, it's six o'clock and I am late for dinner with my mother. Mulder watches me with amusement as I prepare to leave. 

"Enjoy your evening, Scully. Remember, tomorrow night you're all mine." 

"Mulder, I want to know what's in that box." 

"You'll find out tomorrow night." 

If my mother wasn't waiting for me I would put my plan into action, but all I can do is shoot him my most impatient look and hurry out the door. 

* * *

I arrive at work on Valentine's Day to find Mulder waiting for me. We manage to steal a sweet, steamy kiss before the phone rings rudely and reminds us to behave. Mulder returns to his new case file, and starts to make phone calls to determine if it is something we should pursue. I have to deal with our expense reports and prepare for a dreaded meeting with Accounting. I notice that the mystery box is gone; Mulder must have taken it home with him last night. I try not to wonder about it too much; only a few more hours and I'll know the secret. 

My meeting with Accounting is a disaster. I stop in the ladies' room on my way back to the basement so I can calm down and avoid taking my frustration out on Mulder the way I usually do. He gets a break today because of that surprise he's got planned. 

The women primping in the ladies' room are comparing Valentine's Day gifts. One dozen roses versus one giant box of candy versus one gold necklace. I have a feeling none of those items are waiting for me in that mystery box. 

"So, Dana, did you get any gifts today?" Agent Jacobs asks, looking like she is trying not to laugh. Too bad I don't have my gun with me. 

"Maybe Spooky got her a Star Wars toy," says the secretary from Personnel in a stage whisper. 

"Any man buying me a gift has got to do better than a bunch of flowers," I reply in what I hope is a nonchalant tone as I breeze out of the restroom. 

I return to our office to find Mulder on the phone, watching the doorway. When I walk through it, he makes a face at the receiver and then winks at me. His affectionate glance vaporizes my bad mood and makes me forget about the harpies upstairs. 

I spend the rest of the afternoon rewriting my expense report while Mulder continues his series of phone calls. When he gets up to rifle through the filing cabinet, I allow myself a moment of distraction and I stare at his ass. I have a feeling he can tell that I'm staring, too. Without turning around, he says, "My place tonight, Scully." 

"What, no romantic dinner at Angelo's?" I playfully protest. 

"No. I have something better planned." 

"My surprise?" 

"Yes." 

"No romantic dinner?" I repeat. I wonder if perhaps the box is concealing gourmet food supplies and that Mulder is planning on cooking dinner for me. Now that would definitely be a surprise, since Mulder rarely cooks anything. 

"Sure. Pizza or Chinese?" 

I guess he's not cooking, unless he's still trying to mislead me. 

"You choose. I want the whole evening to be a surprise." I decide to play along. 

"I think it will be." His eyes have gone strange and dark. What the hell is in that box? 

__

The workday ends, mercifully. I run home to change and then head to Mulder's in record time. He greets me at the door with a kiss but breaks it quickly. He's exhibiting unusual self-control tonight; normally we can't keep our hands off of each other. I enter his apartment and look around. He's cleaned it, but otherwise I see nothing different or out of place. The smell of warm pizza drifts in from the kitchen and I spot a bottle of wine and two glasses next to the couch. No sign of that big box. 

The surprise does not materialize during dinner. We sit close together on the couch and finish our pizza quickly. I'm getting antsy; where is my surprise? And if I'm not getting a fancy romantic dinner, then at the very least I want some hot sex. Maybe Mulder is waiting for me to make the first move tonight. So I do. I take his wine glass out of his hand and set it on the table. His eyes flicker but he says nothing. I lean in, resting my hands on his tight, muscular thighs, and gently lick at his lower lip. He makes no move to kiss me back. He wants to make me work for it, does he? Fine. I press my lips harder against his and kiss him with full force. I feed on his mouth and he responds at last, tongue surging against mine. This is more like it. 

I have a surprise for him, too and I unbutton my blouse to reveal it. His eyes widen. 

"Is that for me, Scully?" His hands reach for my breasts, displayed in the very black and very sheer new bra that I'm wearing. 

"It's beautiful, but what's inside it is even better," he says. He slips a finger inside the bra to rub one of my hard nipples, visible through the sheer fabric. His touch inflames me and I crave more. I squeeze his thighs with my hands, loving the tight, powerful feel of his muscles beneath the soft denim. He moans and his hands clutch at my breasts. I feel the sweet inner ache of my arousal and I reach for Mulder's lap so that I can feel his, too. I skim my hands along his zipper, feeling the thick heat of him through the layers of clothing. One of his hands leaves my breast and grips my wrist, pressing my hand against his erection. I feel his cock twitch against my hand and hear his gasp of pleasure. 

We undress each other quickly; we have already waited too long. I move to straddle Mulder but he stops me. 

"Not here, Scully. Come to bed." 

He stands up and grabs my hands to pull me off the couch. He leads me to his bedroom and stops at the doorway, pushing me ahead of him so that I am just inside the room. I take one step but stop suddenly at the sight of a large, green triangular wedge sitting on top of the bed. 

"Mulder, what is that?" 

He's busy rubbing circles into my shoulders and his voice is low in my ear. "It's used for different sex positions. I want to make love to you in every possible way, Scully." 

The heat from his hands ignites my skin and I feel him, hard as steel, against my back. 

"Are you ready?" he says. Oh god. That voice. I turn around to look at him. His eyes are like lasers, searing into me. I am very wet and very ready. 

"Yes. Tell me what you want to do." 

"Lie back against the incline, Scully. Leave the rest to me." 

We walk to the edge of the bed, where the narrow side of the triangle rests. He turns me around and pushes me gently backward until I am lying against the wedge. It's covered in microfiber and feels soft against my inflamed skin. Instead of lying flat on my back, I'm propped up so that my head and shoulders are raised higher than my hips. Mulder grabs my ankles and places my feet on the slope, so that my legs are spread and my knees are up. I feel wide open, every bit of me exposed to him. I see raw desire in his eyes and he's breathing hard. 

"God Scully--you are beautiful." 

Mulder kneels at the edge of the bed and brings his face up against my moist entrance. At the first touch of his tongue, I arch myself against his mouth in ecstasy. The angle of the ramp allows Mulder to lick me deeper than before. His tongue coaxes out spasms from my swollen lips and I come with hard, delicious shudders against his mouth. 

Mulder plants a kiss across my belly and stands. His cock is rock hard and the tip is glistening. His eyes smolder with need and he guides himself inside me. He slips in smoothly and I start to move against him. 

"Wait." 

He leans forward and lifts my legs, resting my ankles on his shoulders. Normally we can't do this but the angle of the incline brings me close against him and I can feel his full, hard length all the way inside me. He moans and starts to move in and out with steady strokes. I feel like I am going to split open. He's never gone this deep before. 

"Does that feel good?" 

"Oh god Mulder, yes." 

Every inch of my body is burning. He thrusts more urgently and the tension builds inside me like a tidal wave and suddenly I am coming again. Mulder's eyes are wild as he watches my pleasure overtake me and with one final thrust, he unleashes his own release in a hot, shuddering rush. 

We hold each other for a long moment before Mulder starts to roll off of me. He forgets we are on a slope and almost rolls right off the bed. I reach out to try and steady him, but he's faster and pulls on my arm instead. We tumble off the bed together, landing on the floor in a heap of limbs and laughter. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Scully. Did I surprise you?" 

"You sure did. Where did you get this thing?" 

"On the Internet." 

"I should have guessed. Did it come with a free video?" 

"Actually, it did. Instructional. Wanna watch it with me?" 

"Maybe, later." 

* * *

The next morning arrives too soon; we oversleep and there's no time for another go-round on our new toy. After promising Mulder that I will return tonight to watch that video with him, I head for home to change my clothes and get ready for work. My body is still humming with pleasure and I can't help wondering what other heights Mulder can bring me to with his latest purchase. 

Before leaving for the office, I can't resist checking out the website and I soon discover there are other pieces and products that can be used with our ramp. At the ring of my cell phone, I jump and realize that my few minutes have turned into almost an hour. 

"Scully." 

"Hey Scully, it's me. Where are you? Is everything ok?" 

"Fine, Mulder." 

"Well, you're late. What happened? I thought you were just going home to change." 

"Sorry. I've been, um, busy." 

"Busy with what?" 

I wish I could see his face when I tell him that I've just ordered the mini-ramp. 

Finis 

* * *

Feedback welcomed. It's all good!   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to OKayVal


End file.
